


"Rules are meant to be broken" continued

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: I never thought there would be a second part.I tinkered with something back in December. It sprang to mind more than a week ago. The one from December was bad.





	"Rules are meant to be broken" continued

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought there would be a second part. 
> 
> I tinkered with something back in December. It sprang to mind more than a week ago. The one from December was bad.

Opening his eyes, in a bed that's not his. Sun filling the room. Don't see the same guy twice, never stay the night. He had broken every rule him and Enric had made. Iago's arm around him, his slow breaths on the back of his neck. Sending bouts of electricity down his arm. Making him remember every detail of the night before.

Not a word was uttered yet they spoke volumes. Iago's eyes boaring into his, turning every bone in his body to jelly. Hands moving over him, electricity moving through him from them. Iago's body molding itself to his. His lips touching, taking in, caressing skin. Each one driving Max out of his mind. Disentangling himself from Iago's body slowly, he's still asleep. 

Sitting up in bed. The first kiss was the same. He hadn't known what to think. He felt he had betrayed Enric in some way by not stopping it. By letting it affect him in a way that he thought was impossible. It had changed him. He had spent days denying it and the kiss ever happening. Going to the kiosk hoping to just get it over with. Get the kiss out of his head. 

Looking back at Iago. What he hadn't expected was how deep it would affect him. He'd had hook ups before. This was no hook up. How wrong he'd been He had been trying to convince himself as much. Iago was nothing, what they did meant nothing. Trying to convince himself he's with Enric when he couldn't even convince Iago of it. Looking away from Iago as he starts to stir.

The bed starting to move. Last night had changed everything, it already had at the kiosk he had just been in denial about it. Feeling Iago's hand on his back, moving slowly, not staying in one place. The middle of his back. Last night had changed nothing for Iago. He had been changed since the kiosk. His hand moving across Max's back, his skin as if he's admiring a work of art. He's a man in love. 

Electricity is starting all over him again, coming from his back. Iago's lips on his neck. He can't help but close his eyes and tilt his neck. His fingers in Max's hair. Its a mess from the bed. It doesn't seem to matter to Iago. He didn't leave this time. All he could see after the first kiss with Iago and the night at the kiosk was distain. Distain for Iago everywhere he saw him and every thought he'd had about him. 

Looking over at him, it was his own guilt. Guilt he couldn't fathom, trying to understand it and running away from it all at once. He may have just woken up but Iago has this look in his eyes, like a man looking into the sun and he can't look away from it. Those lips meeting his. Why does he get the feeling everyday would be waking up like this. Everyday with the simplest of tasks, studying for college, doing the dishes, Iago would have that look in his eyes. 

Electricity in his lips, down his neck, making his chest warm. Max finding his body turning toward Iago. His hand on the bed for balance, seeking out more. "Mmm" A moan from Iago. Not an interruption or a though but a man enjoying the kiss, wondering where it might lead. Pulling back, Max would love nothing more than to find out where it might lead. Iago's eyes are worried if he has scared Max. Max shaking his head a little in answer. 

There is something he has to do first. Getting out of bed, something he has to do before things with Iago go any further. Iago starting to pull on his jeans as Max finds his clothes on the floor. This is by far the craziest thing he has ever done. He doesn't regret it. Even if Iago is a criminal, and they have a couple of things to work out first, he can't deny last night and he can't deny his feelings anymore.

Iago taking hold of his hand, standing by the bed. Max isn't pulling it away. Iago wants a connection to him before he leaves. They have lost time together because of Max's distance. Iago is afraid this is the same. He can do this much for Iago. Max's lips meeting Iago's. His hoodie on, his hand free as he feels Iago respond. Iago's hand releasing his, moving around him to grip him. Its not the kiss from before. Things aren't going back to how they were before this. Kiss of assurance. "I want to do this right." Words above a whisper. He owes it to himself now he knows the truth, he needs to break up with Enric. Leaving the room with more courage than he had last night, more bravery then he has felt in a long time.


End file.
